Tomb of Dracula Vol 1
Five hundred years ago he was killed... but he did not die. Today, Quincy Harker, Frank Drake, Rachel Van Helsing and Blade, the Vampire Slayer -- stalk him... as this unliving Lord of Vampires spreads his reign of terror across a twentieth century world. | years published = 1972-1979 | total issues = 70 | featured characters = Dracula; Frank Drake; Rachel Van Helsing; Hannibal King; Blade; Quincy Harker; Harold H. Harold | creators = Gerry Conway; Marv Wolfman; Gardner Fox; Archie Goodwin; Gene Colan; Neal Adams; Mike Ploog }} Tomb of Dracula was an ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics from April, 1972 to August, 1980 spanning a total of seventy standard issues and five Giant-Size issues. The series has been revamped several more times and all issues of the series have been collected in the Essential Tomb of Dracula and Tomb of Dracula Omnibus compendiums. The central figure of the series, Dracula was the literary creation of Irish author Bram Stoker and was first featured in Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula. The immensely popular character has also been re-interpreted in numerous films, television programs, video games and cartoons. While Dracula was the obvious antagonist of the series, Tomb of Dracula also introduced a team of vampire-hunting protagonists led by the aging Quincy Harker - a character who received only a passing reference in the original novel. He is accompanied by Frank Drake, a living descendant of Count Dracula, Rachel Van Helsing, the granddaughter of Dracula's nemesis Abraham Van Helsing as well as a "good" vampire named Hannibal King. The series is also notable for introducing the character Blade, a half-human/half-vampire who went on to spawn his own comic series and film franchise starring Wesley Snipes. Issues Link individual issues as they become available. * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #1 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #2 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #3 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #4 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #5 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #6 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #7 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #8 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #9 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #10 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #11 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #12 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #13 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #14 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #15 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #16 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #17 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #18 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #19 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #20 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #21 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #22 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #23 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #24 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #25 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #26 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #27 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #28 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #29 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #30 Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 1.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 2.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 3.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 4.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 5.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 6.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 7.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 8.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 9.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 10.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 11.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 12.jpg Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 13.jpg * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #31 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #32 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #33 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #34 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #35 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #36 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #37 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #38 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #39 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #40 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #41 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #42 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #43 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #44 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #45 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #46 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #47 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #48 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #49 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #50 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #51 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #52 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #53 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #54 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #55 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #56 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #57 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #58 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #59 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #60 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #61 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #62 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #63 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #64 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #65 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #66 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #67 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #68 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #69 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #70 Specials * Giant-Size Chillers #1 * Giant-Size Dracula #2 * Giant-Size Dracula #3 * Giant-Size Dracula #4 * Giant-Size Dracula #5 * Savage Return of Dracula #1 * Wedding of Dracula, The #1 Collections * Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 * Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 2 * Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 3 * Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 4 * Tomb of Dracula Omnibus, Volume 1 * Tomb of Dracula Omnibus, Volume 2 * Tomb of Dracula Omnibus, Volume 3 Recommended reading * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 2 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 3 * ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 4 See also External Links * Tomb of Dracula at MDP * Tomb of Dracula at HHH * Tomb of Dracula at Comic Vine * Tomb of Dracula at Comicbookdb.com * Tomb of Dracula at the Grand Comics Database ---- Category:1972 comic series premieres Category:1979 comic series cancellations Category:Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 Category:Dracula